The Colour Red
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: Haibara Ai, a girl with many names and a past shrouded in Mystery. As the black organization starts to close in on her, mysteries of her pasts gets revealed. Her time in America, her relationships with Black Organization members, Vermouth, Vodka and most of all Gin. As the organization closes in can Conan save her or would they perish in the flames of the elusive organization.
1. Prologue

Hello people of the Earth, my name is Riddlefiddleai and this would be my first detective Conan fan- fic. This story was something I had sitting in my head for 3 years and it kept bugging me and bugging me like some annoying fly until I had absolutely no choice but to write it down. As pseudo name suggest I am a great fan of Haibara Ai, I love her through and through and I mean come on, who wouldn't love such a character. I love her interactions her past and her character.

And the more I watch her the more I have a craving…a craving to know more about her. But somehow one question and this one question I've been dying to know been left unanswered for many MANY years and I can't wait until 2014 for Gosho Aoyama to give me the answers I want. That being the relationship between Gin and Sherry. Also Shiho's connections with the black organisation. So because of that, I will be writing this fanfic to sastify my own needs and maybe the needs of others. This fanfic would be part mystery, part romance, part comedy and part angst. Thanks for reading my rambles and let's continue shall we.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN, (if I did Ai would be the main character, sheeze)

The colour Red

Prologue

No matter where she went the memories of that day remained strong in her mind. Like an annoying buzzing fly that refused to leave her no matter how much she denied herself of its existence… of his existence.

"We meet again…" his voice low, cynical filled with sinister glee. She tensed, hands clenching into fist, body stiffening up in fear. "Sherry," he whispered.

The fear, the pain…the suffering she felt pulsated through her entire being, threatening to overwhelm her. Teeth clenched tightly, eyes filled with restrained fury she faced the monster. The monster that had stolen everything from her, that monster who refused to leave her alone.

"Playing cat and mouse again aren't we…" she whispered, her lips twisted into a mad smirk and the man smiled. His cold eyes gleaming in the darkness of the warehouse.

"Gin." She whispered.

"Gin?" the man asked and he laughed.

"Is that the only thing you can say…Sherry?" he whispered. "Do you not remember our pact…our bond? Has my existence been reduced to a name…a name that is not my own."

He taunted her, his cold eyes flashed and he grinned madly. He took a step forward and she took a step back. The brave front she had tried to put up before disappearing into the mist. She could not do this…no…he was going to do it…he was going to do it again.

There was no way to stop him.

"_**Shall we reunite…in the pure redness of the rose?"**_

"No!" she shouted and he laughed.

She shivered, her memories opening up like a dam and she cupped her head with her trembling hands.

"_Don't run away from your fate!"_

"**I'm not," **Shiho Miyano whispered, "I'm not…Edogawa-kun."

"_What is Gin to you Haibara? Why can he read you so clearly? What happened to you in the organisation? Hey Haibara…Haibara…"_

"Shut up," she shouted. The memories she wish to forget pounding furiously in her head.

"_Hey Haibara…what exactly did they do to you?"_

No matter where she went, what she did, the memories of that day remained in her mind. Like a buzzing annoying fly that refused to leave. Painful, sorrowful memories filled with fear and hate, nothing else.

"**Sherry why so scared?"**


	2. Chapter 1

And here is Chapter 1 of the story. This takes place during episode 177-178, to refresh your memory it's the Pisco arc. Please excuse my grammar (which literally sucks) or any awkward phrasing. :D Thanks for reading :D

Chapter 1

Pisco

The wounds from the bullets that had pierced through hurt, making every movement sting. As Edogawa Conan carried her through the fiery hot flames that had engulfed the liquor storage room that they were in; she glanced back at the old man who called himself Pisco. He was crying out in anger, waving his gun dangerously like a mad animal that had lost its prey.

"Where are you!" he screamed. He was unlike the refined gentleman that had spoken earlier on.

"**You might not remember me Sherry, but I knew your parents," **he had told her while pointing a gun to her head. As her vision blurred the old man started to chuckle. "It's a shame Sherry…your brother would have wanted you-"

Haibara did not hear his last words for Pisco had been interrupted by Conan.

The flames engulfed the very last shelf of liquor, exploding into fire balls. The heat begun to sting and the pain from the bullets threatened unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry Haibara," Conan whispered to her. The boy was smiling at her, his eyes gentle and filled with relief.

"You're late," Haibara whispered through bated breath, it was the only words she could muster through the pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and he carried her, moving through the hotel passed the guests who were all ironically wearing black. Black…the colour of death, the colour that had stained her life in sin and in suffering. She let out a pained sigh and Conan's grip on her tightened.

"Don't worry Haibara I would protect you." He whispered. "I won't let this happen again."

Protect? Those words meant nothing to her. Those words could only hurt her.

"Don't lie Edogawa-kun," she wanted to say but the words were caught in her throat.

There was no way he could protect her…not from him…not from her…not from herself.

**America, 5 years ago:**

There was a transfer student and it sparked personal interest in the classroom.

"Did you hear about this John?" his classmate nudged him excitedly and John Brown groaned in boredom.

"It's just a transfer student-"he paused and his heart skipped a beat when the teacher strolled in with a girl.

There was a collective silence and then uncontrollable murmurs broke out.

"A beauty!" his classmate exclaimed and John gulped. The teacher grinned and asked the girl to introduce herself.

"Shiho Miyano," she said, "From Japan."

She spoke in a quaint yet calculative manner. Her voice was soft yet it was sharp and cold. Her blue eyes and dirty blonde hair contrasted deeply with her Asian face. To John, Shiho Miyano was surprisingly beautiful almost exotic.

"Hmm…is that all Shiho?" the teacher asked and the girl nodded. The teacher frowned and signalled for her to sit at the empty seat beside John. John tensed. The girl walked down the aisle, her face remaining expressionless, her deep blue eyes set in boredom.

"Erm…he…hello?" John whispered to her after she had sat down. The girl glanced at him, her face betraying no emotion.

"Hello," she said and he smiled. "My name is John…John Brown."

The girl nodded before turning away from him. John frowned, disappointment taking a hold of him. You could at least introduce yourself more…you know…he thought to himself but shook his head.

No… why should she, she already did so.

Class started and the excitement from the transfer student died down. The teacher's dreary voice droned on and John yawned, before stealing a sideways glance at the girl beside him. She was writing on her notebook, her hair pulled back behind her ear exposing her pale almost flawless skin.

"Ah god," John whispered to himself, "This is totally a cliché plotline."

**She was always alone.** It was something that John did not fail to notice. After pissing off a group of girls a few days ago, the girl had alienated herself from the class. Her beauty combined with her ice cold personality earned her a nickname among the boys and they used it with adoration.

The Ice Queen.

"Serves you right," John muttered as he watched the girl eating alone in the canteen. She was hunched over a plate of meat and potatoes, reading a chemistry book that looked too hard for a 13 year old.

It was a really clichéd lonely scene, a scene that John thought he would only see in his story books. He frowned.

"**You have a bad habit," his sister had told him once; "A bad habit of helping others more vulnerable than yourself…really it's a really bad habit."**

"I just can't help myself," he muttered and rubbed his hair in irritation before approaching the girl who was eating alone.

"S…Shiho?" he stuttered, calling out to her. The girl looked up and glanced at him. "What is it?" she asked and then stiffened when he sat down beside her.

"Could I eat lunch with you?" he asked.

"Was there a need to ask?" she snorted, "You have already sat down."

John laughed nervously. "Well I was hoping you wouldn't say no."

"It's best if I did," she answered him, her voice cold yet at the same time…fearful.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. The girl glanced at him and for a moment smiled. It was a small smile but it was something that made John stop breathing. The smile disappeared from her face as quickly as it had appeared.

"It means, leave me alone," she said and stood up, picking up her chemistry book.

"Hey wai-"John exclaimed but paused when the girl looked at him.

"But thanks," she whispered. It was hardly audible but it sent chills up John's spine and his felt his face burning up in heat. His heart beat faster and he collapsed onto the table when the girl Shiho had left the canteen.

"Goddammit… this is really cliché."

**Japan:**

"_Don't leave me alone!"_

"_Shiho why did you betray me!"_

"_Sherry…Sherry what have you done,"_

"_Shiho…I love you, no matter what…you know that right."_

"_Shiho, happy birthday…"_

"_Onee-chan…"_

"_She betrayed the organisation."_

"_**Why did you kill her! Why!?"**_

"_Shiho…I trusted you."_

"_I would protect you."_

"_**Haibara I would protect you."**_

"**It has the power to raise the dead, the power of immorality, do you understand Sherry."**

"_Monster."_

"Haibara! Haibara!" a voice jostled her from her unconsciousness and she opened her eyes, wincing in pain. Where was she? She remembered the fires, Pisco and…

"Gin," she whispered.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Haibara found herself looking at a boy wearing glasses and she frowned.

"Of course it doesn't hurt," she said sarcastically wincing and the boy sighed in relief. She was nestled in the leathery seats of Hakase's car, wrapped in Edogawa Conan's blue sports coat. She could feel warm blood leaking from her wounds and she bit her lower lip. The dreams she had from before pulled her back into reality.

She wasn't supposed to be here. If this happened again…everyone…Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Hakase and…Edogawa-kun would get hurt…even worst killed. She couldn't take such a risk. She had to leave, they had seen her.

Ever since she had shrunk, everyday been like a dream. The friendships, the carefree lifestyle of a normal life seemed surreal to Shiho and yet she enjoyed it. Somewhere deep in her heart she treasured those moments more than she cared to admit. For a moment, Shiho Miyano the girl known as the Ice Queen was allowed to feel. She became Haibara Ai, a normal girl who lived with her grandpa, Hakase and had a normal seemingly happy life. For once, Haibara was happy.

To leave it all behind would break her but if she didn't…they will take them away just like they had with her sister.

"There is nothing here for me anymore," she whispered. She covered her eyes trying to keep herself from crying. "Everything is lost in that fire…Pisco knows me…I have to leave."

"Is that what you think?" the boy asked and Shiho swallowed the lump in her throat.

"**You were never meant to feel anything, Sherry."**

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then everything should be fine," Edogawa said and he smiled. Shiho glanced at him. "If you think like that, the organization would not expect you to remain here would they…besides Pisco is dead."

"Pisco…Pisco dead?" Shiho whispered.

"Yes," Hakase said, "I heard gunshots…Gin killed him."

Shiho smirked. "As usual…a game of cat and mouse huh…Gin," she whispered.

"**I found you."**

"**Is she asleep?"** Shinichi asked the professor who was driving the yellow beetle. They both turned to look at the injured girl who was sleeping. She was shivering slightly, blood from her wounds stained the jacket he had lent her. Guilt stabbed into Shinichi and he clenched his fists.

"Dammit if I had arrived early this wouldn't have happened." He muttered.

"It is not your fault Shinichi," Hakase whispered. "I'm sure Ai-kun doesn't blame you."

Shinichi sighed and adjusted his spectacles.

"It's strange," he said, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a picture. A photograph he had taken from the liquor room before it ignited in flames.

"What is strange?" Hakase asked and Shinichi glanced at the picture. Within was a picture of a teenage looking Haibara, Shinichi couldn't help but smirk when he saw her expressionless face. So she's been like this since the start of time. He then glanced at the smiling boy who was talking and walking with Haibara. The boy had brown reddish hair, a childish looking face accompanied with tanned skin.

"Didn't Haibara say she was always alone when she studied in America," he said, showing the photograph to Hakase who glanced at it. The professor frowned.

"Maybe his her classmate…somebody she just knew?" Hakase speculated and Shinichi shook his head. No…that was not it, the boy was too close to Haibara, so close that it was enough to spark alarm in the black organization.

Shinichi slipped the photograph back into his pocket and stared at the girl behind him. This girl…was still a person shrouded in mystery.

"What did you do," he whispered, "Haibara?"


	3. Chapter 2

And here's chapter 2 of the story. Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews, greatly appreciate it. Again pardon my grammar and my awkward paraphrasing of the English language one I hope to improve.

Chapter 2

The antithesis

"Hakase…hey Hakase," Shinichi shouted, running into the mansion in which the professor lived. He was covered in sweat, his heart ready to explode in his chest. He clutched onto the broken listening wires of the detective boy's badge and shouted the professor's name one more time.

"Shinichi…what are you doing?" Hakase's voice came from within the bathroom and the fat, rounded man wearing his normal white suit emerged from within it.

"What-" Shinichi whispered. "But…she-"

"What's happening?" Hakase asked, a confused expression crossed his face.

"What is with that kid, Haibara Ai!" Shinichi yelled his face flushed with anger.

"Ai-kun?"

"Yes! She told me she was from the black organization and you were-"

"She is," Hakase said smiling, "From the black organization."

"What!"

That was the first lie that Haibara Ai told him. A lie that scared the living lights of him and till this day he still couldn't forgive her for that. He peered at the girl whom sat beside him. She was yawning writing her name on the sheet of paper the teacher had just handed out.

"Isn't a lady supposed to cover her mouth while she yawns," he chided her and the girl glared at him. He cried out as a painful kick hit him on the shin.

"Edogawa-kun," the teacher scolded and he cursed.

"What's the big idea," he seethes.

"Isn't a gentlemen supposed to know when to comment on a lady and when to not," she answered and Shinichi grimaced. Her smart comebacks were as cold as ever, something Shinichi was still not used too. Out of all the girls he had to deal with, Haibara Ai or rather Shiho Miyano was an enigma.

Ran Mouri his childhood friend was gentle compared to this girl who sat beside him. He sighed. If Ran was a little bit colder maybe he'll learn to deal with Haibara better.

As the lessons dragged on his thoughts drifted back to the events that happened 2 weeks ago. He reached into his pocket and felt the photograph he had taken from Pisco. The photograph that showcased both Haibara and a boy…a boy that seemed to be affiliated with the mystery girl in front of him. The more Shinichi stared at him, the more intrigued he was…the more he did, a weird sort of feeling formed within him, an uncomfortable feeling.

Shiho Miyano could be lying even to him.

He stole a glance at her again and spotted the bandages that were carefully hidden underneath her blue hooded sweater. The wounds she received 2 weeks ago hasn't healed fully and Shinichi grimaced.

The threat of the Black organization was always there and the fact that Haibara almost got killed by Gin gave rise to the uncomfortable feeling within him. If Haibara had died that day…Shinichi knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

* * *

**"Haibara there is something I need to ask you," **Shinichi told the girl. The detective boys were talking animatedly at the shoe lockers giving Shinichi some time to show the girl the photograph in his pocket.

"What is it Edogawa?" Haibara asked, her usual cynical tone showing through. "If it's discussion on porn I refuse to answer it."

"What no!" Shinichi snapped. He pulled out the photograph and showed it to her. "I found it that day on Pisco's table…do you know anything about thi-"

He paused; there was something wrong with the usually sullen girl. The atmosphere was too tensed, her face ashen white as she grabs the photograph away from him.

"Where did you find this," she muttered.

"I already told you," Shinichi answered, annoyed by the girl's reaction, "Could you tell me who that boy is?"

Haibara paused and Shinichi could feel her struggling with herself. "You know Haibara you can trust me," he said.

"I can help."

"My father," Haibara answered, stuffing the photograph into her pockets and Shinichi's jaw dropped.

"That's obviously a lie!"

"No, that is my dad," Haibara said, the sullen expression she always wore back on her face.

"Give me back the photograph, I don't believe you," Shinichi snapped and the girl smirked.

"When you give something to a lady, it automatically belongs to them does it not?"

"What- that makes no sense! How are you a lady?"

"Ara who was it that said a lady shouldn't yawn in class?"

"That was an expression of speech, now are you going to tell me the truth?"

"I already told you the truth and you don't believe it…I believe that is mutiny."

Shinichi gave an aspirated sigh and extended his hand. This girl was unbelievable. "Let me make a guess, Haibara," he said, "That boy was he your friend in America?"

The girl glanced at him, her expression betrayed none of her thoughts and Shinichi proceeded. "Or was that your boyfriend?"

"Absurd, how can my father be my boyfriend?" Haibara answered smirking, her voice softer than usual.

"Oh screw it give me back that photograph!" Shinichi snapped and he stepped forward reaching out and pulling Haibara close to him. She struggled and he stuffed his hands into her pockets.

"ECCHI!" Haibara screamed. Shinichi raised his hands in defeat.

"Conan-kun!" the Ayumi shrieked.

"Dammit…Haibara!"

* * *

**"Conan-kun what were you doing to Ai-chan just now!" **Ayami snapped and Shinichi gave a heavy sigh. The girl was walking in front, both Genta and Mitsuhiko guarding her from the supposed onslaught of Edogawa Conan currently known as the big pervert.

"I wasn't doing anything…she just screamed," Shinichi muttered.

"Is that true Ai-chan?"

Haibara gave a fake sob and the children turned to glare at him. "Oi oi cut the act already Haibara," Shinichi said, getting tired of being interrogated by the kids.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Haibara said, turning around that smirk plastered on her face.

"Ay…that was a lie!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

'Of course it was," Shinichi retorted raising his eye brow. "In fact I was just trying to get MY photograph back from Haibara."

"It isn't yours Kudo," Haibara retorted.

"Kudo?" the children asked, "Who are you talking to Haibara?"

"No one," she said.

"Baka," Shinichi muttered.

"It's wrong to lie Haibara…it's also wrong to take other people's stuff, my mother taught me that," Genta told Haibara and Shinichi couldn't help but snort.

"I don't want to hear that from you Kojima-kun," Haibara retorted, her voice two times colder. Genta shrunk back and turned to him for support and Shinichi smirked.

"It's wrong to lie isn't it," Shinichi taunted.

"Yes Ai-chan, apologize to Conan-kun ok," Ayumi piped in.

"What?" Haibara muttered and Shinichi laughed.

"You apologize too Conan, it all started because you bullied Haibara-san didn't it," Mitsuhiko said and Shinichi's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"It's good to say you're sorry to make up with friends, my mother taught me that," Genta said slamming his fist into his chest proudly.

Shinichi glanced at Haibara and the girl at him.

"You first," her eyes seemed to say. Oh great…

"I'm sorry," Shinichi muttered forcing his pride down and the children erupted in cheers.

"I accept," Haibara said and Shinichi gawked at her. "What aren't you suppose to apologise to!"

"Ara, the lady never apologise."

Shinichi clenched his fist. Here she goes again, playing with his mind, making him do things he would never do. He felt anger shooting through him and he felt childish. He should have never apologised to this liar…this infuriating girl.

"Haibara!"

The photograph from before slipped into his fingers and he glanced at her surprised. Based on his assumptions, Haibara Ai was too stubborn to admit defeat. Why did she give that photograph back to him? He frowned and took it.

"John Brown," Haibara whispered into his ear, before pulling away. There was a smirk on her face, though it seemed different, kind of sad and vulnerable like it was going to break.

"Who-"

The smirk she had disappeared, replaced with her usual sullen expression.

"My father."

There she goes again.

* * *

She shouldn't have told him. The wheels in his head were spinning and Haibara knew that Shinichi would know who John Brown is really soon. That alone was enough to send her reeling in fear.

She had to lie…she had to tell him something else.

"My father," she muttered and the boy glared at her. His deep blue eyes staring into hers. Would he see through her?

**"I told you Sherry…you were supposed to be expressionless."**

Haibara clenched her fists and turned away from the boy. He would find out and when he does…

_"Haibara I will protect you."_

"You liar," Haibara whispered. "You won't."


	4. Chapter 3

And here's chapter 3. Please enjoy and excuse my choppy writing, bad grammar and maybe awkward sentences**. I would try harder and improve**. Anyway I would be taking the development slow to build up on the characters :D I hope you enjoy this.

This segment contains original parts and some scenes from episode 129. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3

Ferreus

**America, Miyano Shiho, age 13:**

The sky was filled with dark gloomy clouds that gathered into an ominous clump. Shiho sighed just as the rains came. It pelted down hard onto the school's sandy courtyard making it wet and muddy. Big puddles formed and the wet ground shimmered as it reflected light off the street lamps.

A few of her classmates passed by and giggled as they stole glances at her. She ignored them, used to the stares she was getting. Being a half made it harder to integrate into the classroom, but Shiho was fond of it, it allowed her to be alone and that made it easier on her. Who knew what her guardian Whiskey would have done if she ever made friends in school? Her lips curled up into a cynical smile and she glanced at the sky.

The menacing looking clouds still crowded the once blue sky and the rain continued. It doesn't look like she could go back any time soon. She was about to head back into the school when a red umbrella came into her vision. She paused, amused by the sudden change of events and she looked up. It was that boy again, the boy that sat beside her during class.

She frowned and realized the commotion happening around them. People were stopping to look at them and Shiho could not help but feel irritated.

"I can lend you my umbrella," the boy named John Brown said. He had red spiky hair, tanned freckled skin and green opal coloured eyes. Shiho had heard of him, he was quite popular in the circle of girls in her class. His kind demur coupled with his not so bad looking face made him a person in high demand. Yet this person like all humans have their downfalls, for John Brown, he was as dense as the fogs in London.

"Don't need it," Shiho said, peeling her gaze away from him.

"Oh but I brought two," John Brown said smiling. Shiho felt her eye brows twitch. She did not need this, she was not weak and she could take care of herself. There was no need for anyone to care about her.

Being alone was enough.

"I said I don't need it," she snapped and the boy grimace.

"Are you sure? It looks like the rain wouldn't stop any time soon," he said, his voice calm and matured. Shiho ignored him and stepped out into the rain without the umbrella. She pulled the hood of her sweater over her head and slipped her hands into her pockets. She felt the cold hard rain drops hitting her but she did not turn around.

Getting away from that pesky boy was of top priority. She remembered the incident during lunch and she clenched her fist.

_"Remember Sherry, you cannot trust anyone."_

"I know," Shiho muttered, after all the organization wasn't kind to anyone who does. To survive in a world that was filled with black and nothing else, Shiho had to be strong. It was a world she had since she was born. An empty house filled with nothing but cold beeping machines and guns was the world Shiho knew.

There was no laughter in such a world, no emotion to be spared. To beg for pity was inexcusable and the only punishment was either death or supreme pain. Orders were absolute and betrayal meant death. To survive in a world where the weak were not spared meant that you had to be strong; your life depended on it.

The cold rain seeped into her sweater and ran down her skin. An icy wind blew past and Shiho shivered slightly. The coldness of the world enveloping her and she smirked. This was how it was supposed to be.

She could not trust anybody.

"Hey!" John's voice sounded behind her and before she knew it an umbrella was shoved into her hands. It was the same red umbrella that he had offered her. There was a strange look in his eye and his cheeks were flushed slightly, Shiho was surprised.

"When somebody offers help accept it, idiot!" he snapped. Shiho regarded at the red umbrella and at him. She frowned.

"But I don't need it," she said and he rubbed his hair in an aspirated manner that amused Shiho.

"A girl shouldn't be walking back in the rain, it's inexcusable," he told her and he held out his black umbrella. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"There is no need for that," Shiho answered, walking away and the boy followed suit, holding onto the red umbrella shielding her from the rain. This was stupid, what was this boy doing. He should know better than to follow her.

People were staring…this was not what she needed.

"Can you please leave me alone Mr Brown," Shiho demanded as soon as they reached the main gate of the school. Around her students were pointing and whispering, making Shiho feel really uncomfortable.

"Not until you take this umbrella," he said and he pushed the red umbrella towards her. Shiho clenched her fists, a strange emotion bubbling within her, an emotion she had not felt before. It was a festering hot feeling that made her want to punch something.

"Fine as you wish," she said and took the umbrella from him. He smiled and Shiho felt the need to wipe that smile off his face.

"You're really annoying you know," she told him and his face fell. Shiho smirked and begun walking on the pavements leading towards the school dormitory.

"Annoying…me?" John whispered his voice shaky and filled with uncertainty. Shiho groaned as he followed her. "Hey how am I annoying?"

"Will you stop following me?" Shiho snapped and the boy grinned.

"At last an expression from the famous Ice Queen, for a moment I thought you were without emotion," he said. Shiho tensed and realized her mistake, she turned around and cursed.

"Are you always this gloomy Shiho?" the boy asked, "Or are you just shy?"

"None of your business Mr Brown," Shiho retorted. What was with this guy? After all that she had said to him, he was still speaking to him. It was as if her cold retorts did nothing. Her grip tightening around the red umbrella he gave her.

"Hmm…then I'll assume you're shy," he grinned and Shiho glared at him which caused him to chuckle.

"There is something wrong with you," she told him, "I don't see why the girls in our class flock around you."

"Because I'm nice," he said and he pointed to the umbrella she was holding. "The behaviour of offering help is called nice by the way, I'm not being annoying."

"I call an invasion of privacy annoying," Shiho snapped. This boy…she had to get away from him. He was ruining her composure; her emotions were all over the place. She couldn't keep a straight face in front of him.

"You should learn to smile more you know," he continued and he reached out for her, grabbing her shoulder. His hands were big and warm. Shiho's eyes widened in astonishment. She turned and found the boy smiling at her. His smile was filled with warmth and his eyes were kind. It was a sort of smile she had never seen before. A smile that was forbidden in the organization…a smile that belonged nowhere in her world.

His touch scared her and she slapped his hands away unknowingly.

"Ah…you didn't like that, I'm sorry," he said and Shiho pulled back from him.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said again. She could not forgive him, that touch felt hot…almost painful. It was a touch that brought in horrible memories, memories that she wish to forget.

"What's wrong Shiho? Your face…it's white."

He approached her, his hands reaching out to her again and she pushed the red umbrella she was holding back to him and walked away from him, ignoring him. The rain pelted down hard, running down her face and skin.

_"Sherry, remember…you are not supposed to feel anything,"_

"Shit," she whispered and she sauntered into the dormitory.

* * *

**Japan, 5 years later:**

The laboratory in which she worked in was dark and the only thing that illuminated the small room she was in was the computer screen. It casted a ghostly white light onto her face as she typed equations into the machine, hoping that the random formulae would amount to something.

There were several white mice running in the cage beside the computer. Some were sleeping while others were dead. They were test subjects, something she used to test out the new drug, the important project that she had inherited from her parents a year ago.

They called her the genius of the organization. Establishing herself as the lead scientist at just 17 years old, they hated her but had no choice but to follow her.

If there was anything Shiho had learnt about the organization…it was that power was the most important virtue of all. With it, Shiho was one step closer of completing the drug that her parents worked so hard to complete…at the expense of their lives.

She paused and stared at one of the mice in the cage. Subject 10 was an adult mouse just 2 hours ago but right now a strange development had taken place. The drug she had given it had made it smaller. Its cells had reverted back to its original state and it had become an infant once again. Shiho had seen this once before and from the experiments she'd conducted the probability of it happening gain was close to zero.

The drug killed and there was nothing more to it, however, Shiho did not expect this. The shrinking of adult somatic cells was new. If anything this was subject that would cause a huge stir in the academic world if it was made public. However, Shiho was sure that the organization had other plans for it.

And if they were to use it, that would mark the end of the century.

"Kudo Shinichi," she muttered and a small smirk crossed her face. That name alone piqued her interest. The famous detective that rocked Japan…an enigma…and a person who might have shrunk because of the drug.

"And Edogawa Conan," she whispered. Her thoughts wandering back to the conversation she had with her sister earlier that day.

_They were seated in a comfortable homey café located just outside the laboratory that Shiho was working in. Her sister whom she had not seen in months was seated opposite her. Akemi Miyano long black hair, well balanced face and bright blue eyes was unlike Shiho's expressionless one and dirty blonde hair, in fact it was hard to tell whether the two were really sisters._

_ "Edogawa Conan?" she had asked. Her sister smiled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, remember that detective boy I was telling you about. His really smart, sort of different from other children. He seems too matured for his age…like an adult who's stuck in a child's body. His really cute you know."_

_"Are you a lolicon Onee-chan," Shiho had muttered and her sister laughed. _

_Shiho frowned remembering the conversation she had overheard in the locker rooms of the laboratory one day. __**"It would seem that Akemi Miyano is causing a bit of a ruckus in the organization."**_

_It was a strange yet ominous phrase that made Shiho worry however, her sister was here before her, smiling as if nothing had happened. It made Shiho even more anxious._

_"Are you sure you're alright Onee-chan…I've heard a few things…it could be trouble."_

_Her sister took a sip from the black coffee that she had ordered and coughed._

_"Onee-chan?"_

_"Ah sorry sorry, black coffee isn't really my thing, I preferred a parfait," she said. Her joking and light hearted attitude towards life was something Shiho could not stand but also admired. _

_"Don't worry about me Shiho," her sister had said and she winked pulling out a few bills from her wallet. "Just worry about yourself, when are you going to show me your cute boyfriend?"_

_"I don't have one," Shiho snapped and her sister chuckled, putting the bills next to the receipt._

_"This meal is on me," she said._

_"Onee-chan, where are you going?"_

_Her sister smiled and Shiho felt something amiss. "Don't worry Shiho, I'll be back in a jiffy, our next meeting is next week right, I'll meet you then."_

_Shiho frowned. "Just…Just be careful Onee-chan," she said and the girl laughed._

_"It's not me you should be worried about, silly," she said, "Don't worry I'll be fine."_

**_"Don't worry I'll be fine."_**

* * *

She did not understand. The intense pain that shot through her was similar to the pain she felt 3 years back. With shaking hands she read the newspaper that was in front of her. The headlines were bolded, the name different, but Shiho recognized that face anywhere. Her sister laid limp on the ground, a white cloth covering her body.

_"MILLION DOLLAR HEIST ENDS IN TRADEGY!"_ The headlines read.

Her body felt weak and numbness settled in. Again…she had lost someone close to her again.

"Get back to work Sherry," her co-worker told her and she pushed the newspaper into her drawers. The laboratory was busy, filled with white cloaked people who were filling containers and boiling materials. Shiho returned to her desk and continued on the formulae she was working on.

Shiho typed some more letting the formulae flow. She had to connect the dots; the chemistry composition of the drug would not happen unless the dots connect. What was it…what was she supposed to do again…yes…create the drug…create-

_"I'll be fine."_

The formulae on the screen blurred and Shiho's fingers trembled. Her chest hurt, it hurt just to breathe. It was happening again, this uncontrollable feeling that she never wanted to go through.

She was all alone.

Again.

Her sister…

"Onee-chan," she whispered.

Gripping her chest, she sunk to her knees and before she begun to shake furiously. A few scientist who were watching her, called out to her.

"What is the matter with you!" they snapped.

**_"I'll be fine."_**

**"**_I'll meet you next week, Shiho,"_

_"Don't worry."_

"Onee-chan," Shiho whispered, the pain to unbearable to bare, she stood up shakily and glanced at the screen she had been working on. The formulae blurred into lines and the red lines turned into blood, the picture in the newspaper swarmed her mind and her world spun out of control.

She gripped the cage that contained the mice and smashes it down hard onto the computer. The screen smashed and smoke emerged from it. She smashed the cage down again and this time, fire exploded from within.

Panic ensued around the lab.

"Sherry, Sherry what are you doing! This is a violation!" they shouted. Their voices lost to her. Monsters…they were all…

She paused, her reflection reflecting off the broken computer screen.

A quiet sob escaped her lips.

_She was the monster._

* * *

Next chapter: A more light hearted one and more Conan Ai moments :D gaahahaha

See if you can guess the language and meaning of the chapter title ;)


	5. Chapter 4

And now we start we the main story line shall we :D Thank you for all the people who have read and reviewed my story. Again please excuse my bad grammar, awkward sentencing and maybe spelling: D Writing this story has also made me realize that I need to expand my vocabulary hahaha.

This chapter takes references from episode 309-311 of the anime and it would be nice if you remembered Itakura-san.

So without further ado, please enjoy the story :D

Chapter 4

Whiskey part 1

"Ai-kun, Ai-kun!" the professor's voice sounded above her and Shiho moaned. She opened her eyes and found the old man staring down at her with a concerned face. She sat up and found herself in a bed; surrounding her was the various furniture of the professor's house. She frowned, "I thought I was in the basement," she muttered.

"I carried you here," Hakase said.

"Huh?" She whispered. The professor frowned and handed her a dry blue towel. Shiho was puzzled but took it anyway.

"You're sweating badly…did you have a bad dream?" he asked. Shiho touched the towel to her forehead and realized that it was soaking wet. She grimaced when she remembered the dream she had about her sister last night and smirked.

"Nah it was nothing," she said.

"Are you sure?" another voice sounded behind her. She spun in shock and found Kudo Shinichi standing beside her. Her eyes narrowed. "A monster ate me in the dream, I was about to die," she said and he glared at her.

"Do you take me for a kid?" he snapped.

"Ara aren't you one?" she replied and watched amused as the detective scratched his hair in frustration.

"Well you better take care of your health," he said and Shiho pressed her lips into a thin line. "Why so concerned Kudo-kun?"

"I'm not concerned," he smirked. "I'm just saying that a certain somebody should be watching over her health instead of Hakase's. It's hypocritical you see."

Shiho raised her eyebrows.

"Ara, didn't you know I am an owl."

"Yes, an owl who is late for school." Kudo said.

"Don't try to fool me Kudo-kun, it's a Saturday," she said and the boy smirked.

"I was checking if the evil eyed yawny girl is still half awake," he said.

"Sorry for being an evil eyed yawny girl, love sick boy," she retorted. The boy with the glasses turned two shades redder and she smirked.

"Damm you Haibara!"

"Mah, mah, stop fighting," the professor said, setting two mugs of piping hot coffee onto the counter. Shiho glanced at the coffee and remembered the dream she had about her sister.

_"Ah sorry sorry, black coffee isn't really my thing, I preferred a parfait,"_

She grimaced and gripped the sheets on the bed. Her hands shivered slightly and she gritted her teeth.

"Haibara?" his voice broke through and she turned, an expressionless face she had practised so many times replaced her agonized one.

"What?" she snapped.

The boy glanced at her, his glasses shimmering in the light. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I don't need to answer that do I?" she said and got out of bed, the blue towel that Hakase Agasa had given her slipped to the ground. She walked towards the counter where the coffee was and something touching her face.

She turned and found the boy holding the towel to her cheeks. "At least wipe away the sweat," he said and Haibara took the towel away from him, turning away.

"Yeah, yeah, annoying nagging love sick boy," she said, covering her face with the towel.

"Stop calling me that would you!"

A small smile fitted into Haibara's face as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. "I won't idiot," she muttered.

* * *

The professor's house was as dirty as always. With cups strewn around the floor, coupled with games nestling on the living room floor and letters falling off the tables; Shinichi couldn't help but grimace at the site.

"No wonder that evil eyed yawny girl kept complaining about the dirt yesterday," he muttered. The girl had been in a sour mood the day before, scaring off the detective boys before making snide remarks at the teachers. Her mood was strange and that worried Shinichi so he decided to pay Hakase a visit.

When he got there he was greeted by Professor Agasa who was holding a finger to his lips.

"What's the matter Hakase?" Shinichi had asked and the professor pointed to the girl sleeping in the bed. Shinichi had given a confused glance at the professor before realizing the concern behind the professor face. The girl was crying out softly in her sleep, sweat pouring out from her skin, her face twisted in intense pain.

"Oui Haibara," Shinichi had called but was silenced by the professor.

"Wh-"

"Look Shinichi," the professor had said and pointed at Haibara's neck.

"Hakase…" Shinichi had said, narrowing his eyes, "Do you have a fetish for necks?"

"No, no!" the professor said.

Shinichi frowned and looked at the girl before noticing something disturbing at Haibara's neck area. There were a few marks near her collar bone. Few dark bluish marks that looked like…scars…

The girl cried out again and Shinichi walked towards her, feeling his heart clenching. He did not know where the sudden pain in his heart came from, but a feeling of sadness and guilt welled up in him.

_"What do you know about me? How can you understand what I've been through?" _

Those were the words he had shouted at her when she revealed her connection to the black organization. Looking back, Shinichi regretted the words he had said that day. Haibara…or Miyano Shiho clearly had it worst.

"Onee-chan…"

Shinichi clenched his fist and look to the professor.

"I think it's time to wake the princess up," he said, smiling sadly. The professor nodded.

* * *

"Hey Haibara I've noticed this…but how can you drink coffee without sugar?" Shinichi asked the brown haired girl seated beside him, sipping the mug of coffee. Haibara's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and Shinichi cried out as she dumped 4 scoops of sugar into his cup.

"Here, enjoy your coffee," she said a smirk plastered on her face.

Shinichi sighed pushing his mug away and glanced at the professor who was watching him with an anxious expression.

"Wait," Shinichi mouthed and the professor turned around, fiddling with his coffee cup. That idiot…if he acts this anxious Haibara would definitely figure out that he was hiding something and the worst thing was…he was.

"So what are you doing here Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked, her usual smirk coupled with her usual cynicisms made Shinichi scratched his hair in irritation. The girl had noticed the strange way the professor was acting; it would be hard to lie to her now.

"H…he wanted to speak to me about a game," the professor said, slipping in a lie for Shinichi and the detective groaned. That was a terrible lie Hakase.

"Ara, is that so," Haibara said and she hops off her seat and sauntered towards the professor with her hands behind her back. The professor backed away from her and he hit the refrigerator behind him. The girl leaned forward and with swift fingers pulled a paper out of the pocket of the professor's lab coat.

"Ah that's that!" Shinichi exclaimed and Haibara slammed the paper down onto the counter top. She had a glint in her eyes and Shinichi gulped.

"What's these numbers?" she asked.

Shinichi glanced at the professor who was bowing his head to him in an apologetic manner.

This was turning into a mess. If he told Haibara who the number belonged too, she would definitely panic and adding more misery to her life would be too much. He raised his hands.

"It's nothing Haibara, really," he said laughing nervously and she sneered.

"Are you hiding something from me again, don't think I haven't noticed you and Hakase talking secretly to each other these past few days…I'm not dumb you know," she said.

Shinichi frowned and he looked at the paper at the counter.

"It's really nothing," he whispered.

"Ara, it's that so," Haibara said and walked over to the stove. Anxiety gripped Shinichi and he couldn't help but stammer.

"Ne…Haibara what are you doing?"

"Burning it," she said calmly.

"Hey wait!" he snapped, running over to her and snatching the paper out of her hands.

"It's their number isn't it," she said and she folded her arms, her face expressionless. "I told you didn't I if you called them you would be opening Pandora's Box…well I can't stop you if you want to do it."

A scary expression crossed her face that made Shinichi flinched. "That's if you want the organization to find out who you are and kill that detective girl you love so much."

"Idiot," he whispered, "It's not them…"

"Then what is it," she said, her eyes cold and hard. Shinichi could tell that the girl was worried but had hidden her emotion behind that cold mask of hers.

He bent his head and places the number into his pocket.

"The diary…in the diary of Itakura," he said, (episode 309-311), "A number was hidden…Hakase discovered it recently. In fact we were going to meet the owner of this number today."

"What!?" Haibara snapped and Shinichi raised his hands to calm her down.

"It's not them…but Shibuya Wataya a game developer, a good friend of Itakura," he responded.

"But…but if his Itakura's friend then," Haibara whispered.

"Yes, Itakura might have left something with him," Shinichi said, his face twisting into a smirk.

"The appointment is at noon, Hakase has already made the arrangements," he continued and Haibara glared at him, before turning away.

"You can tell me you know," she said, her voice was per usual but there was something different Shinichi couldn't place. It was a little bit shaky but at the same time cynical. "I'm not a weak little princess."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed and he rested his chin on his hands. "Is that your way of telling me to be careful?"

The girl paused for a moment and Shinichi smiled slightly. As tough as she seemed, Haibara Ai was still a girl.

"Idiot," she whispered harshly and Shinichi chuckled a little.

What she said next, surprised him though.

"I'm coming along."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm coming along idiot," Haibara snapped and Shinichi gawked. This girl…this enigma of a girl, he still could not figure her out.

* * *

"Like I said there is no need for you to come!" Shinichi snapped at the girl sitting behind him. She was dressed in a red hooded sweater and brown faded pants and she yawned at his statement.

"Kudo-kun, I think I'm allowed to make decisions for myself so could you stop treating me like a child," she replied calmly, "Or I would have to call you Mommy."

Shinichi groaned.

Well, she did have a point. The yellow beetle the professor drove jerked suddenly sending Shinichi flying into front and he crashed painfully onto the window screen.

"Hakase can you drive normally!" he said and the professor laughed nervously.

"Sorry Shinichi but its raining heavily I can't see anything."

"Thus the great detective learns a lesson of putting on seatbelts," Haibara said, her face bending into a grin and Shinichi cursed under his breath. What did he do to deserve this? Firstly being shrunk into a little boy by that idiotic scientist sitting behind him and secondly getting mocked by her. He did not understand what he had done wrong in his lifetime.

He climbed back into the leather seat he was sitting in and pulled the seatbelts over. When it clicked, Shinichi gave a satisfied nod before viewing the scene outside the car. It was just as the professor had said, it was raining heavily. Torrents of transparent rainwater rolled down the car's window and condensation fogged the glass up. It made visibility bad and the roads were jammed up with traffic.

Shinichi sighed. It would seem that it would take a long time to reach their destination. He looked out of the windows and at the pavements. There were people walking past, some with umbrellas and others hurrying across the pavements seeking shelter from nearby high rise buildings. Shinichi couldn't help but feel glad that he wasn't out there soaking in the rain.

He was about to turn away when something caught his eye. It was a black umbrella. Something felt off about the man, although it was raining hard the man was walking deliberately slow…and calmly. Shinichi couldn't really see his face clearly but he could make out the colours of the man's clothing. It hit him hard and he heard Haibara gasp.

"Haibara could that be!" he exclaimed and he turned. The girl was stiff, completely tensed.

"Haibara?" he asked.

"What's going on Shinichi," the professor's worried voice sounded.

"Just concentrate on driving Hakase!" Shinichi snapped and he called out to Haibara again.

The girl did not reply him and Shinichi unclipped his seatbelt and climbed over to the backseat taking the girl by her shoulders. His eyes widened in shock, Haibara's face completely white, it was as if she had seen a ghost. She was sweating profusely and her lips were pale.

"Haibara! Oui Haibara!"

She reacted violently pushing Shinichi away and he winced as he hit the door.

"Don't touch me!" she rasped.

"H..a..ibara?" Shinichi whispered uncertainty and the girl looked up, she was panting and when she saw him she turned away quickly.

"Haibara what is it? You know him don't you!"

"No…I'm sorry," her voice soft, "I was mistaken…"

"Don't lie to me Haibara," Shinichi snapped.

"It's really nothing Kudo-kun," she muttered and then she looked at him again. There was no trace of the fear now and her face was emotionless once more. Shinichi looked at her carefully and observed that her hands were shaking.

"When are you going to be honest, idiot," he thought to himself, sighing.

Carefully he slowly placed his hands around her. Her body was small somewhat fragile unlike her tough personality that was most probably an act. She was quivering slightly and Shinichi held her harder.

"It's ok Haibara."

"W…wha-"

"Just be quiet," he whispered.

* * *

She knew him that man, that man that stood underneath that black umbrella. Fear took over fast, her breath quickened and her body turned cold. Tensing up under the pressure, Shiho felt her breath quickened.

No it couldn't be him! It couldn't be him.

_"Sherry…do you want to play a game?"_

_"Sherry…"_

His sinister voice echoed in her head and Shiho cried out softly, the fear threatening to spill out, threatening to overcome her.

No…no…no…

Something warm gripped her carefully and Shiho tensed. She turned and found Kudo gripping her.

"Wha-"

"Just be quiet," he whispered and he smiled. Shiho turned away from him, her body shivering slightly but loosening up from the tension.

He hugged her gently. His body heat warmth her up and she felt herself calm down a little. The cold she felt before disappearing slowly. The memories that she remembered slowly disappearing into the abyss of her mind.

His grip tightened and Shiho closed her eyes.

"Thank you Kudo-kun," she wanted to say but somehow the words got caught in her throat. She glanced at the boy and then remembered the girl from the detective office. The girl named Mouri Ran, the girl with the beautiful face and long black hair. The girl who would always-

Haibara shook her head.

Her heart clenched and she pushed the boy who had comforted her away.

"I don't need your help Kudo-kun," she snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy retorted. "Have you calmed down?"

Shiho hesitated before nodding; she then peered cautiously out of the window. The rain was coming down harder but the man with the black umbrella was gone. She must have seen it wrongly…it couldn't be him…no…it can't be…

_"Whiskey," _she whispered.

* * *

_"Retrieve it do you understand," the raspy voice ordered. _

_The man holding the phone to his ear nodded. "Yes, boss," he whispered. _

_"Remember Whiskey…if you fail this mission, death awaits."_

_"Yes, boss," the man named Whiskey muttered. Adorn in a black t-shirt and jeans, the man exited the phone booth and into the busy streets. A girl bumped into him and he smiled as she apologised, revealing his handsome youthful face. His jet black hair, green eyes and pale skin made him stand out in the crowd of pedestrians._

_The girl who bumped into him blushed and she walked off in a hurry. Whiskey's smile was immediately replaced with a cold emotionless glare, he smirked. Thunder rang out and the black clouds that had gathered some time ago began to release rain. He held out his umbrella and opened it. _

_"Death awaits, huh," he said._

_"Death, huh," he whispered. "It's been too long my old friend…too long."_

* * *

I told you I added Conan-Ai parts didn't I :D gahahaha :D

Next episode, more Conan-Ai and a murder mystery :D there can only be TWO truths.

My bad, it was one :D or was I ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Tralala, having insomnia is good :D Because with insomnia comes inspiration and with inspiration comes this lengthy 3000 words story that could never have been achieved if the writer decided to sleep.

Anyway here's the 2nd part of the 4 part mystery arc and I hope you enjoy it :D Again please pardon my grammars and strange awkward sentences, I would improve.

Also thanks for the reviews :D

I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 5

The Gas Chamber

Tall woody maple trees replaced the tall buildings that had lined the city earlier. A wind blew past and the leaves rustled, some falling gently from their stalks landing on the green grass and concrete road.

"Hakase…it's been 4 hours are you sure you're going in the right direction," Shinichi asked, his eyes narrowed as he saw the forked road ahead. A sign stood in the middle of the split.

"Yawajiru Nature reserve…or Red Pine Park…huh," he muttered.

"Ara it would seem our host for today lives in the mountains, could he be a kappa or an endangered animal?" Haibara muttered, she had her hands in her pockets and was staring at the natural scenery outside the moving car.

"Rubbish," Shinichi retorted.

"He told me it was around here," the professor said nervously, he turned right and before Shinichi could protest, the car climbed up the path leading to Yawajiru Nature reserve.

"Hakase…we might be going the wrong way and if we keep going up this slope…your car-" he groaned as something spluttered and a small explosion caused the car to jerk violently.

"Wonderful," he muttered.

* * *

The rains had stopped after they left the jammed up city. Once they hit the highway, Shinichi realized the seclusion in which Shibuya Wataya lived in. 50 kilo meters away from the city was a large nature reserved that housed some of the largest specimens of plants, insects and animals in Japan. It was known as Hotaru Nature preserve; spanning over 100 kilometres in length; the reserve has 4 parks situated within it.

Yawajiru Nature reserve, Red Pine Park, Bamboo Forest and Kairi Waterfall reserve. Naturally, these 4 parks were situated in different positions in the Nature preserve. Yawajiru being the biggest was situated just below the huge snowy peaks of Ishihara Mountain.

The rain before had made the air fresher than before, the trees still wet from the rain had a certain quality of coolness to it that made Shinichi smile a little before frowning. The situation that they were in…was the usual.

"Well things couldn't get worst can it," he muttered, eyeing the professor who was squatting beside his smoking yellow beetle, yelling out in horror as the old engine spluttered and died. Shinichi groaned. Now how on earth were they going to meet Shibuya Wataya now? What is worst though was that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with no phone reception and no way to call for help.

A wind blew past making the maple trees that surrounded the inclined mountain slope rustle. Shinichi noticed the reddish brown headed girl standing by the side of the road peering at the trees. There was a small smile fitted on her lips, a smile that Shinichi had never seen before.

He rubbed his eyes, had he seen wrong? How could the expressionless, cynical, sarcastic Haibara Ai ever smile like that? To add to his astonishment, the girl bent down to pick up a reddish leaf that had fallen from the tree, before placing it in her pocket.

"That's dirty you know," Shinichi remarked. The girl seemed to stiffen before turning, that small smile replaced by a cold emotionless glare. "If you have time commenting on my hygiene why not help the professor with his engine," she snapped.

Shinichi sighed and looked at the professor who was still crying out in frustration. It was no use; the old car had completely died on them. That was why he kept telling the professor to buy a new car but the stubborn old man had refused to do so.

Just how many stubborn people had he had to deal with before the gods were satisfied? First Ran, then Haibara…now Professor Agasa.

Before he could send a silent prayer of curses into the sky, he noticed a hidden sign just round the bend of the inclined road. Was that there before? His interest piqued and he ran towards it.

It was an old and rotting, hidden behind the bushes below the Maple Tree. A number 4 had been painted on it. Could this be?

He smirked.

Pushing away the overgrown bushes, Shinichi found a small dirt path that seemed to go through the maple leaf forest. The sign had to be an address…an address that they all knew very well.

"So tantei-kun, what have you figured out?" Haibara's voice sounded beside him and he jumped in surprised.

"What the hell Haibara, could you at least give a warning before appearing in front of me like a ghost!" he snapped.

Her eyes narrowed and she pointed to the professor who had managed not only to remove the entire smoking engine from the car, but had also managed to set the engine on fire.

"Ah Hakase!" Shinichi cried out in horror, peeling his sweater away and running towards the fiery engine that was sitting on the road. He threw his sweater over the engine and stomps on it. The fire grew bigger and Shinichi cursed.

"What did you do Hakase!" he yelled and the old man shook his head in horror.

"I did nothing!"

"That's going to burn down the whole forest alright," Haibara's calm voice sounded behind him and he glared at her.

"If you have time to make such stupid comments why not lend me a hand!"

"Ara, what should I do Kudo-kun, take out the only sweater I'm wearing and hand it to you and stand here naked while you use my clothing to put out the fire?"

Shinichi gawked at her. Seriously, this girl…this girl was going to drive him nuts.

"Take my coat!" a deep manly voice sounded from within the forest. Shinichi found himself staring at a fairly large man. He was bald and a grey beard grew from his chin. He was also very muscular and was carrying a brown leather jackets in his arms. The man had emerged from the small dirt path that Shinichi had noticed earlier.

"Move away from the fire boy!" the man exclaimed and Shinichi did so. He watched as the man threw the leather coat onto the engine. The fire died down slowly, smoking through the leather jacket. Shinichi collapsed onto the ground breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was lucky wasn't it," the man said, smiling. He had wrinkles on his skin suggesting that he was older than he looked.

"Oji-san thanks!" Shinichi called out to the man.

"Ah, there's no need for that, one should help anyone in need," he said. A pleasant tempered man…huh?

"Oji-san are you from around here?"

The man chuckled.

"Aye yes, I live in the mansion just further down that dirt path over there. It's a pretty nice mansion," he said. He then inspected the professor's car and smacked his hands together. "Why not join my family for tea?" he said. "You can call a mechanic to fix your car too while you're there."

Shinichi smirked.

"Are you Shibuya Wataya, Oji-san?"

The old man paused for a while. A strange scary expression crossed his face and Shinichi felt something amiss. The man looked suspicious and afraid and somehow…apprehensive.

"Shibuya Wataya?" the man asked and a faint glint in his eyes.

"What is your business with my son?"

Shibuya Wataya lives with his dad?

"Oh…we're his guests…he invited us for lunch this afternoon but we might be a little late," the professor spoke laughing nervously.

The man chuckled. "I'm Jiru Wataya; Shibuya is my son and don't worry, you can join us for tea instead."

"What a lovely old man don't you think," Haibara muttered and Shinichi gave a cynical chuckle.

"Though he seems to be hiding something right, Kudo-Kun," she whispered.

"Aye…very suspicious indeed." Shinichi whispered.

* * *

It was a strange feeling to be surrounded by red maple trees. A strange yet comforting sensation, for despite the cold temperature of the autumn weather, the red leaves of the Maple Tree gave out a feeling of warmth. The vividness and warmness of it was something that made Shiho fall in love with the colour red.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the old man named Jiru Wataya said, his voice deep and loud, reminding Shiho of a certain somebody, an irritating man by the name of Kogoro Mouri.

"This…this is your mansion?" Edogawa Conan, a.k.a, Kudo Shinichi said. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice and Shiho could not blame him. What stood in front of them was not a mansion, but rather a small wooden cottage lodge right in the middle of an overgrown maple leaf forest.

Well…at least it looked nice.

"Ha-ha, tricked you didn't I," the old man chuckled. "This is my workshop," the old man explained, pointing to the cottage. Shiho watched as the curious tantei boy tip toed to peer into the room inside. He was barely tall enough to reach the windows and seeing him struggle made Shiho want to tease him a little.

"Do you need a ladder Kudo-Kun?" she asked.

The boy glared at her, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"And who was it that made me this way?"

Shiho felt her heart tighten, the boy's statement was harsh and she could not blame him, after all it was the truth. It was because of the drug she made that turned Kudo Shinichi into the boy called Edogawa Conan. She shrugged.

"Ara, you were always short to begin with."

"Damm you Haibara," she heard the boy mutter and Shiho couldn't help but smirk. She couldn't help it; somehow she always ends up teasing the guy as soon as she opens her mouth.

_"Can't you be a little bit honest,"_ he had told her.

"No," she thought. "That's a little bit impossible Kudo-kun."

The boy in question was pulling Jiru Wataya's sleeve and pointing to the workshop.

"Oji-san are you a carpenter?"

"Ah yes, I make furniture for people you see, but to gain inspiration I need peace and quiet, that's why I build a workshop here." Jiru explained.

Explaining the old man's buff appearance and strong stature.

"Now do you want to see my mansion? My sons and family should be getting ready for tea," he said winking.

Shiho sighed. Well, at least there was cakes right.

* * *

"Well I'll be dammed," Shinichi whispered. It was indeed a mansion. A huge bungalow, a white house that was built so high it was three times taller than the maple trees around that area. The old man was boasting, puffing his chest out as he brought them through the main gate.

The gate was made of black iron and crows stood at each side in a slightly disturbing manner. "How ironic," Haibara whispered beside him, "A white house with black crows."

"Oui, oui," Shinichi muttered nervously.

"Mah, at least it's not a black house."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. The girl was definitely worried and was hiding her feelings under a mask again. She was always like this. That was why he didn't want to take her along today. Haibara didn't need to be tortured by information about the black organization anymore; after all she had left it some time ago.

He sighed.

"This is my grand creation!" Jiru exclaimed, "Now if you kids can tell me what I modelled my mansion after I'll give you a special prize."

You don't need to Old Man; the answer was so simple even 5 year old kids could answer. Just as he was about to reply Jiru's question, Haibara spoke.

"The temple of Concord," she said, "Dedicated to the ancient Roman Goddess Concordia, built in 167 AD."

"My you are a knowledgeable one aren't you," Jiru commented, surprised.

"Of course," Shinichi muttered, "After all she's not a kid."

"Aye, I modelled my mansion after the temple of Concord, the beautiful roman pillar and triangular roof makes it look very grand," he said, "I couldn't help but fall in love with it."

Shinichi eyed the man with cynical glee.

"A beautiful structure huh, though it's been burnt and destroyed so many times," Haibara muttered, voicing his thoughts out perfectly.

"Let's just hope that nothing happens while we're inside," he said.

Just as they were about to head in, Shinichi felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned in annoyance.

"What is it Hakase?"

"Look," the professor whispered urgently. He turned and found the professor glancing anxiously at a woman who had just appeared. His blood went cold and chills went up his spine. He clenched his hands into fists.

Blonde…hair…

Vermouth!

"It's not her," Haibara whispered, starling both the professor and him. "I told you didn't I; I can sense them…their ominous death auras."

Shinichi frowned before looking back at the woman. Haibara was right, it was not Vermouth. He frowned. She had emerged from the side of the grand mansion, using an alternative door instead of the main one. It was strange behaviour and Shinichi couldn't help but call out to her.

"Onee-san!" he exclaimed, "Are you Oji-san's friend?"

The lady flinched and she turned, her eyes widened considerably and fear seemed to overtake her. She was looking at Jiru who was glaring at her.

As he suspected, this old man was hiding something from them.

"Mary didn't I tell you to head home today!" Jiru snapped at the middle age woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"But Shibuya-sama asked me to come down today," she said.

"Why?" Jiru snapped and then realized his guests were with him.

"Pardon my manners, but would you like to head in first?" he asked the professor who nodded.

"Take your time, it's our fault for coming late anyway," Hakase said, chuckling nervously.

"Mary!" Jiru called out and the woman tensed, "Since you're here bring the guest in, I would need to speak to that son of mine."

The woman hurried towards them and bowed. Shinichi bowed too and noticed a scar underneath the woman's sleeve. It was an unsettling scar and he gulped. He remembered the scar he had seen on Haibara's body earlier and he grimaced. The woman was scared…real scared. Shinichi suspicions was right.

There was definitely something going on in this mansion.

"Where is Shibuya anyway?" Jiru asked as they were about to enter the mansion.

"I'm not sure," Mary said.

"Hmm," Jiru muttered and opened the doors. Red carpets lined the wooden flooring below them. There were old paintings plastered on the white walls and a chandelier hung above them casting out golden rays of light.

It was a weird sort of mansion. There were no stairs, leading Shinichi to deduce that there was no second storey. A long straight corridor that stretched down the mansion towards the end, numerous doors stood beside the corridor, each leading into smaller rooms. A rectangular shaped one storey Mansion…huh…

"The statue of Medusa," the professor whispered and Shinichi turned finding himself looking at a rather grotesque white statue. "And look Plato."

Indeed various statues representing Greek mythology and history were on display. Shinichi frowned, not only was this man, Jiru Wataya, obsessed with Greek Art he was also obsessed with Greek Mythology. Just how much of a nerd was he.

A statue caught Shinichi's eye and he paused in shock.

"Tithonus," Haibara whispered, a smirk plastered on her face. She was facing the ground and Shinichi could not see her expression clearly. "The man who asked for immortality, was it?"

Shinichi shook his head, "No idiot," he said and regarded the statue of a handsome young man embraced by a woman with wings, "He was cursed by his angel."

* * *

"Ah father there you are!" a young man with curly black hair greeted the old man. He had a stubby figure and if Shinichi had a say, he'd say that this man was as fat as Professor Agasa.

"Shibuya Wataya?" the professor asked and the young man glanced at them.

"Who are you?"

"Their guest Kazuya," Jiru answered and the young man's facial expression was replaced with restrained anger. "Why did you invite them, have you forgotten what day is it today!" he snapped.

"Now, now don't be rude Kazuya."

The young man seemed to sigh before giving the professor a business like smile.

"My name is Kazuya Wataya, my brother's waiting for us to have tea, he called me down 15 minutes ago."

"15 minutes ago?" Jiru asked.

"Yes, at exactly 4pm," Kazuya said peering at the watch on his right wrist.

Jiru frowned. "Isn't tea time supposed to be at 4.30pm?"

Shinichi peered at the old man, a strange feeling welling up in his chest. The feeling he always get when he feels something is amiss, that nagging feeling that told him something was wrong.

Yes, something was very wrong with this mansion. It was not the countless Greek statues that stood at every corner of the house or the strange layout of the mansion but rather…

"Hey Kudo do you smell that, I've been smelling it ever since we entered the mansion," Haibara whispered.

Shinichi gasped. That was it…the smell, the strange rotten egg smell that seemed to be floating around the mansion. The familiar smell of death.

"Where's the kitchen!" he snapped, his voice shocking the adults around him.

"It…it's at the end of this corridor," Kazuya said, pointing at a door.

He took off running and Haibara followed him. No, it couldn't be…he should be wrong. Yet the smell told him otherwise.

"Hey what's wrong?" Haibara asked.

Shinichi flung the doors of the kitchen opened and pressed his sweater's sleeve against his mouth and nose. Before him, in the kitchen were the various unconscious bodies of Shibuya Wataya, his wife Mira and their two children. Shibuya Wataya was on the ground, his wife near the windows and their two children seated on the dining chairs. The gas…the gas from the stove had been leaking. They had been poisoned! Poisoned by gas.

Suddenly a strange sound filled the room, a strange whirling sound.

As if watching a nightmare, Shinichi saw a smoking cigarette slowly dropping onto the kitchen floor.

"Haibara RUN!" he screamed and he held her tightly, pushing her away from the kitchen. A hot blast of air followed by a strong blast blew both him and Haibara hard. Shinichi felt his body slamming into a wall and felt Haibara squirming under his grip. He cried out in pain and watched as a fire ball ripped through the kitchen where Shibuya and his family sat.

There was a scream and pain ripped through Shinichi.

"Shinichi!" a voice screamed his name.

"Ran?" Shinichi muttered. No it can't be…the voice was different, different from Ran's. It was colder yet…yet…

Pain gripped him and darkness came.

* * *

Next Conan Clue: Hair Dryer just kidding hehehe or was I :D


	7. Chapter 6

And here's chapter 6 of this story. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story. Again please excuse the grammar, spelling and sentence structuring I would improve :D

Chapter 6

The man from the past

_"Sherry," the man greeted her. He was taller than most of the people she had seen. What made him stand out more was his hair colour. It was unusual and it gleamed silver in the bright fluorescent light situated above the room they were in. The room was small and barren; all that was in it was a table and two chairs. Shiho sat in one and the man proceeded to take the other. _

_He wore a black trench coat, a black hat covering part of his silver hair. A feeling of fear arose in Shiho but she held her emotions. The man before her smelt of iron, of danger. _

_"10 years old huh," he said, looking at the file that was on the table. It contained her data. A data that defined an individual in the organization. The man reached for the file and grabbing it before grinning._

_"Daughter of Doctor Miyano and Elena…a child prodigy unlike your sister, oh-ho…a major in organic chemistry…" he whistled and then placed the file back on the table, his cold eyes glaring at her._

_Shiho gulped but kept her expressionless expression. Whiskey had trained her to do so. The training he drilled into her had to put into use now. The man before her was not like the rest…he was the real thing. The monster of the organization. The man named Gin._

_"So Sherry do you know the reason as to why you've been called here today?" the man asked. _

_"To work," Sherry answered. Her answer, short plain and simple; this seemed to interest the man and he smirked._

_"Yes, but unfortunately you are too young. Therefore we'll be sending you to America to study."_

_"America?"_

_"Yes, you are to study there for six years before coming back."_

_Shiho frowned. She had never heard of this before. Beside won't sending a 10 year old alone to a foreign country be a little bit too much._

_"Are you upset?"_

_Shiho tensed and glanced at the man before her. He wasn't smiling anymore; instead there was a mad glint in his eyes. An aura emerged from him, an aura that penetrated the room with death. It was hard to breathe; Shiho felt her heart hammering in her chest. _

_"No," she whispered._

_The aura disappeared and the man smiled again. _

_"I like you," he said, leaning back into the chair, "Obedient kids like you."_

_Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a gun before placing it on the table. "Remember Sherry," he said and pushed the gun towards her. "Every order handed out in this organization is rule. To betray it means death. Do you understand?"_

_Shiho nodded her gaze fixed to the gun before her. It was small, black, something Shiho had been taught to handle since young. It was of nothing significant to her, she had seen it so many times. However it seemed to hold significance today. _

_"Shoot yourself with that," Gin whispered. Shiho tensed and she looked at the man before her. He wasn't joking, there was no smile on his face, his eyes were dead and they were telling her to do it. _

_"That is an order, Sherry."_

_"But-"Shiho whispered._

_The man lunged at her suddenly, his big hands wrapped around her lips, the gun on the table now in his hands was pointed at her head. Shiho froze, fear rooted in her body. An intense never before felt fear. It was an emotion so painful so deep that it made Shiho's head hurt. Her breath quickened and sweat sprouted from her skin._

_"This is death Sherry," he growled and Sherry shivered slightly under his grip. He shifted the gun away from her head and then aimed it towards her left shoulder._

_"This is a pact that we all have to make. Obedience and nothing else, do you understand?"_

_"Shoot yourself Sherry, here," he forced the gun into her shoulder and she winced. The man released her and she fell to the ground gasping for air. A gun dropped beside her and she reached out for it. The fear she felt willing her to obey the man. She had to do it…she had to do it or she would be killed._

_"Obedience is law Sherry," Gin whispered. "My sweet Sherry."_

_Gun in her hand, Sherry wrapped her finger round the trigger and she pointed it at her shoulder. "Shoot."_

_There was an intense pain and then numbness. She collapsed on the ground, blood leaking from her left shoulder. A soft chuckle echoed above her and she glanced at the source. Gin was glaring at her, a sadistic expression on his face. He raised his feet and slowly stepped on her wound and she cried out._

_"Remember this pain Sherry; this is the pain you would feel if you betray the organization. This is the pact we all take to work here. You are one of us now Sherry." He said. The pain was harsh filled with nothing but cold blooded feelings. It had no comfort, no lesson._

_That intense pain filled with fear._

_Fear…_

* * *

"HAIBARA! Oi Haibara, wake up!"

Shiho groaned. The voice was like an annoying fly, a fly that wouldn't stop buzzing. The voice was familiar, comforting yet gave her a sense of bittersweet sadness that she could not explain.

"Haibara, hey!"

Leave her alone…stupid fly…let her rest. Let her stay here in this eternal darkness where there was nothing to fear…where there was no pain…no anguish…no gut wrenching-

_"Don't run away from your fate."_

Shiho gasped and her eyes snapped open. The world above her spun and she moaned. Everything was throbbing; everything hurt, the world blurred and then a face of a boy came into focus. His spectacles were cracked, blood streamed down his forehead, his clothes slightly torn and blackened by soot.

"Kudo…kun?" Shiho whispered and the boy gave her a wide smile. He reached out and hugged her tightly and she gasped in shock and surprise.

"What are you doing Edogawa Conan!" she snapped. The boy pulled away and Shiho realised that he was wiping away tears from his eyes. "I thought you were dead," he snapped and Shiho frowned.

"Why would I be dead idiot?"

"You mean you don't remember idiot?" the boy responded in annoyance. Remember? What should she remember? Pain ripped through her and she groaned, then she remembered the blast, the fiery hot explosion that seemed to rock through the mansion. The mansion!

"What happened!" she exclaimed sitting up. She gasped, realizing that the burning kitchen which had exploded was just a few feet away from them. Heat emitted from the burning fire lit up the surrounding area around them. Part of the huge mansion was gone, burnt black by the blaze. They were lying on the maple forest just beside the mansion. The reddish orange evening sky was blocked out by the black smog given off by the burning kitchen beside them.

"We need to get out of here first," Shinichi said with urgency and Shiho nodded. She pulled herself up and felt pain wrecking through her body again. The ache was sharp abnormal and seem to come from within her chest. She collapsed and panted.

"Haibara!" the boy exclaimed and she held out her hand to stop him.

"Stop shouting my name will you, I'm fine, I'm just a little bit shaky," she said, lying to him and the boy grabs her hand ignoring her protest.

"You can stumble for all I care later, but right now, I'm helping you." He said.

Shiho couldn't help but smile for a bit and she followed him, pushing the pain she felt in her chest to the back of her mind. Yes…she'll let him help her for a bit.

* * *

The kitchen was burning, destroyed by the explosion. Shinichi gritted his teeth as he held on to Haibara's hand. The fire was beginning to spread and Shinichi cursed. He had to find the professor and the others. Were they even alright? He shook his head…no they should be alright, unlike Haibara and him they weren't caught in the blast. He led Haibara down the edge of the maple forest surrounding the mansion before sighing in relief.

There were a series of firemen and policemen who were crowding around the main entrance. They're vehicles parked at the front in a chaotic messy manner. The firemen were setting up hoses and running to and fro, trying to stop the fire that was still burning in the kitchen. The policemen were cordoning the area with yellow tapes. Some of them had already begun to collect evidence.

In the middle of this mess was the professor, Jiru Wataya, Kazuya Wataya and their housekeeper, Mary. The professor must have called the police after the incident. He must have been so worried, after all Haibara and him were caught up in the blast. He winced as the wound on his forehead throbbed.

The scene in the kitchen replayed in his mind and he grimaced. A family had been dead in that kitchen. Shibuya Wataya and his family all dead when he had reached them. Poisoned by gas.

"A suicide?" Haibara whispered and Shinichi frowned. Something was bugging him, something about the case that did not seem right. He felt something nudge him and he turned. Haibara had leaned into him. For some reason she seemed to be in pain.

"Hey are you alright Haibara?"

The girl nodded. "Just let me…rest here for a while." She whispered.

It was rare to see Haibara this vulnerable and Shinichi immediately felt something amiss. He set her down on the ground.

"I'll get the professor, stay here," he ordered and the girl nodded.

She was unusually obedient too.

"Haibara?" Shinichi whispered. The girl with the blue eyes and auburn hair glanced at him. Her face was paled, sweat glistened her face, she was panting and her hand was clutching her chest.

"I'm ok," she said and he ignored her. The girl was clearly not alright. She looked like she was about to faint. "Stay here!" he ordered and he ran towards the professor who was surrounded by police and firemen each trying to regain order from the mansion.

"Hakase!" he yelled. The old man turned, shock and relief fitted into his face. "Shinichi!" he yelled. "You're ok!"

"Oh I'm so glad!"

"There's no time!" Shinichi snapped, "Come!"

"Where's Ai-kun?"

"Follow me," Shinichi snapped, taking a hold of the professor's hand and dragging him.

'What is going on Shinichi, after the explosion, everything was in turmoil, Jiru and Kazuya Wataya were hysterical, Mary kept praying. I had to call the firemen and the police…and I thought you two were dead!" the professor explained.

"No time for answers now, I think Haibara's hurt."

"Ai-kun?"

Shinichi's heart pounded. Yes something was definitely wrong with this case. Why did Shibuya die? How did he die? Why was he killed along with his whole family? Did they know…did the organization know about the item Itakura gave Shibuya? Questions and more questions…

"Dammit!" he whispered.

"Ai-kun!" the professor exclaimed. The girl whom was sitting on the ground glanced up and a faint smirk crossed her lips. "I'm here." She said and the professor reached out to hug her. Shinichi observed her flinching, her expression barely changing but he caught it.

"Hakase put her down," he snapped and the professor gave him a confused look.

"You're hurt aren't you Haibara," Shinichi said and the girl shrugged. "It's nothing," she said, "Compared to yours."

Shinichi sighed and he bends down grabbing her hand. She cried out as he touches her chest. Sure enough the girl bundled over, gasping.

"Oui Shinichi what are you doing?" the professor asked nervously.

"She's broken her ribs…sheeze why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I'm going to kill you Kudo-kun," the girl whispered, panting in pain and clutching her chest.

"If you knew I was hurt why did you touch it!" she snapped.

"Because you would refuse to admit it, idiot," he said and the girl turned away from him. He sighed. Really, this was one difficult girl to deal with…

"I'm telling you I'm really ok!"

He ignored her and placed her on his back, holding her close to him. Haibara struggled for a bit, telling him that she could walk on her own but he refused to let her go. She was light, far lighter than Ran was. It was weird to be carrying Haibara and he was surprised that she let him. Well…she was in a lot of agony.

"I don't really need your help you know," she muttered in his ear, her face leaning on his shoulder.

"Now, now Ai-kun," the professor said. "You should learn how to accept assistance from others."

"Yeah," Shinichi retorted.

The girl was silent; probably sulking and Shinichi couldn't help but give a cynical chuckle. Difficult and sullen, she was definitely different from all the other girls he had to deal with in his life time. What was frightening about this girl...was that she could have gone through this agonizing pain without informing anybody.

"We should get you two to the ambulance, I called one just in case," the professor said and pointed to a white van parked in front of the mansion.

They walked through the firemen who were putting out the fires that had engulfed the kitchen. Policemen who were inspecting the debris and taking down notes of the crime scene. The idyllic grand house from the afternoon before was transformed into a disordered zone. A zone from hell.

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan?! Agasa Hakase!" a familiar voice broke through the crowd of policemen.

"Inspector Takagi," Shinichi exclaimed in surprised. The man in his late 20's, dressed in a grey suit, with kind eyes and a handsome looking face, walked out of the maple leave forest surrounding the area and ran towards them. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"We had an appointment with Shibuya Wataya today," the professor explained nervously.

"You had business with the deceased?"

"Aye yes…"

"He was already dead when we arrived though," Haibara muttered and Shinichi sighed.

"D…dead…what happened to the both of you?" Takagi asked noticing Shinichi's bloodied forehead and Haibara's sorry position on Shinichi's back. "We were caught in the blast," Shinichi explained and the man's eyes widened in horror.

"So…the blast wasn't an accident after all?"

"No," Shinichi whispered. He remembered the cigarette butt and realized something. "Ah…I know that stupid look," Haibara muttered and Shinichi frowned.

"It's not stupid," he retorted.

"Ok, I'll have to question the two of you later. Get some treatment first." Takagi said before turning to the professor. "I would need to ask you some questions now."

"Aye…but shouldn't I remain with the children…"

"There's no need Hakase," Shinichi said before pulling the old man close. "Just look out for Jiru Wataya, Kazuya Wataya and Mary."

"W…why?"

"Cause they're suspects that's why," Haibara answered and Shinichi grinned.

"You figured something out haven't you Tantei-san," she whispered when the professor was led away by Inspector Takagi. Shinichi's gaze fell upon the blackened part of the mansion, the fires had been put out but it was still smoking. He smirked.

"I might have."

"Anyway before some busy body goes on meddling in other people's cases…can we get some treatment?"

"You're really not cute you know, Haibara," he retorted before heading towards the ambulance. Looks like his detective work had to wait.

Walking towards the white van parked at the edge of the maple forest, Shinichi felt Haibara's lips near his ear.

"Thank you," she had whispered. Her voice was soft, yet it contained a gentleness that Shinichi thought the girl never possessed.

Chills went down his spine as she whispered to him. He felt his face growing hot and his heart beating faster. This unknown feeling was something he never felt before. It was different and his feelings to protect the girl he was carrying grew stronger.

"I would care for you Haibara…no matter what," he whispered. He felt embarrassed after saying it but could only smile when the girl responded by tightening her grip on his back. Ah…he thought to himself…I'm probably…already…

* * *

"5 broken ribs!" the boy exclaimed, over reacting as usual and Shiho shrugged. The nurse in the ambulance had wrapped her up good and had given her some painkillers. The sharp pain she had felt just now was almost gone and it had been replaced with soft throbbing.

"I'm telling you I'm alright," she said and the detective rolled his eyes.

"Anyway you should stay here," he told her and it was her turn to roll her eyes. "I'm coming whether you like it or not," she said.

"No, you're hurt, are you crazy?"

Annoyance ripped through Shiho and she snapped at her. "You're hurt too aren't you?"

"Yes but it's just a cut," he told her and Shiho raised her eyebrows. So what if it's just a cut, you're still hurt stupid…and you got that from protecting me…she thought to herself and she shook her head.

"Anyway I'm coming whether you like it or not," she said calmly and watched amused when the boy stamped his feet in frustration.

It was always fun to see him react, after all, emotions like that were always new to her. They never occurred in the organization.

"Suit yourself," the boy muttered and Haibara smirked.

They thanked the confused nurse and exited the ambulance before she could have done anything. They then started for the grand white mansion with its partly blackened side. The fires that had raged through it earlier had done its damage.

"Family suicide wasn't it," Haibara said. Remembering the bodies in the kitchen made Haibara smile sadly. Shibuya Wataya…he had gotten himself involved in the black organization and because he was involved…they might have-

"They might have done it…right," she whispered. "That is why one shouldn't get involve with them."

Shinichi was cupping his chin and a serious look crossed his face. Haibara sighed. He was deep in thought and no matter what anyone did, the boy would not respond. So she decided to wait and sure enough that trademark smirk of his appeared.

"It's not a suicide," he whispered, "It was murder."

Haibara raised her hands in defeat. "Why am I not surprise," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shiho shrugged.

"Sah, who knows, you dead body magnet."

"Whaaattt..."

* * *

Next Conan Hint: Air Vent


End file.
